The Only One to Remember
by breathmints
Summary: The game is over and John is the only one who remembers what happened. Everyone else has fake memories of things that never happened. New universe and blah blah. More things are explained in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story! I'm actually a little nervous about uploading this, and this is a pathetic excuse for a first chapter! :/ I'm doing it though. I'm making it happen. :p Anywho, basic idea of this fic is that the game is over for one. John and Dave live in the same town after the game. Then Rose and Jade live a few hours away from where they live. U_U The only problem is, that John is the only one that remembers anything that happened in the game! The others have memories of things that never happened in it's place. Enjoy reading I guess! ^^; Please give me reviews! It would really help me out!**

- - - - -

"Hey dude you fuckin' in there?"

You suddenly notice your best bro's hand waving in front of your face. "I'm sorry, I've just been sorta out of it lately."

"Obviously." You think he rolled his eyes behind his shades, but hell if you know. You turn your attention back to your locker. You were looking for your Biology book, which was completely lost in your mess of a locker. You finally manage to find it, and your best bro Dave is mindlessly chattering on about things you could care less about. "John, are you even listening to me?" You suddenly catch this sentence and turn around to look at him.

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" You genuinely are sorry; you were too busy in your stupid clogged head to listen to your best friend. Aren't you a jerk.

"Stop saying sorry. Are you seriously okay? You've been acting all weird lately. Do I have to carry you bridal style to the nurse's office?" There was his ironic way of speaking again. He's like the _master_ of irony. His irony is almost as high as your prankster gambit, which is pretty high. "I'll do it man. Don't you think I won't. Oh, right. Anyway, nurse's office. Yes? No? Maybe? Dude just listen to me and tell me honestly if you're okay or not."

Again, you were lost in your thoughts. Damn, you are a _jerk _today! "No, I don't need to go to the nurse's office. I'm fine. Seriously dude. Just a little lost in my thoughts is all."

"Thoughts? Would you like to share those with me. I think it would really help me out on helping you here bro." You know you should really tell him what's going on, but it's just something so absurd! None of your friends would probably believe you. Maybe Jade would. You weren't entirely sure on that though.

"Dave, I can't!" This was the best you could do at the moment. Dave was about to reply, but then the bell rang. You figured this would let you off the hook for now. You run to your class telling Dave you'd talk to him later. This gave you some time to try to make something up to tell him.

All you did in Biology today was take notes. Finding your book was pointless. It also means you wouldn't have had to have that conversation with Dave. A bell signals the end of class and you walk out. You had Geometry next. You weren't too psyched about that. Dave was in that class with you, and he passed notes to you everyday. You hadn't even bothered making up anything last period. You've already made it to your desk with only seconds to spare before the bell would ring. You guess you would just have to try and tell him. You already have a note on your desk. You open it to already know what the contents would hold.

"_i know something is wrong just tell me"_

You quickly scribble a reply, "_okay, fine! :B you probably won't believe me though." _You pass it over to Dave, avoiding the eyes of the teacher. You watch him unfold the note, then stare at the paper for a moment. He looks over at you briefly, then begins writing his reply. The note is passed back to you, and you open it to read his reply, which he wrote very slowly by the way. He writes so damn slow, yet he types extremely fast. You just didn't get it. You decide to read his reply before you're too lost in your thoughts. As you thought, his reply is short and simple.

"_lay it on me"_

You decide that getting straight to the point won't do any good on him. "_okay, do you remember my 13th birthday?" _You pass it back over. You decide to look at the lesson so your teacher at least _thinks _you're doing some work. Dave tosses the note onto your desk. You open it, looking it over. It looks just as you feared. Great.

"_yeah man i chilled at your house and we had a video chat with rose and jade. what does this have anything to do with anything though?"_

It looks like it's true. You really are the only one who remembers.

- - - - -

**Again, I'm sorry that the first chapter is so short! I'll try to make the next one longer. Please send a review and tell me how I'm doing for my first story though! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

You're sitting at your computer with Pesterchum pulled up. You are currently being spammed by your best friend Dave. Not only that, but it looks like he always, and you mean **always**, feels a need to tell **everyone** when he thinks something's wrong with you. Now you have all three of your friends trying to pester you at once. You figure Dave won't stop spamming you until you message him back, so you get busy reading the pesterlog.

_-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 05:36-_

_TG: hey  
TG: you said to pester you later  
TG: and here i am  
TG: so im getting answers now right?  
TG: that was our deal bro  
TG: dont you go breaking promises with your best bro its not cool man  
TG: dude i know youre there  
TG: just answer me honestly and we wont have any problems here  
EB: okay, okay! i'm here, i'm here! :/  
TG: now lay some answers on me  
EB: ok well this is crazy stupid, but what you remember happening on my birthday is not what happened  
TG: what?  
EB: you think we had a video chat right?  
TG: well yeah thats what happened  
EB: it's not though  
EB: we actually ended up playing this game  
TG: okay a game sweet  
EB: hold on i'm not done yet  
EB: in this game we had a goal  
TG: so does half a million other games  
EB: this goal was to create a new universe dave  
TG: are you referring to real life here  
EB: yes, this is what i've been trying to tell you  
TG: did we win?  
EB: i guess so  
EB: why am i the only one that remembers though?_

You were getting really frustrated with this. He most likely doesn't believe you anyway. You guess you'll have to get used to being the only one knowing any bits of the truth. Or maybe the game was a three year long dream. Haha, riiiiiiiight. You know you had to be the one who was right. You're the only one who remembers.__

_-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 05:58-_

You see this appear on your monitor, knowing he wouldn't stop talking to you now. Not now of all times. His internet connection must have been cut off. The connection really sucks at his crappy apartment. You didn't have much time to waste now; you wasted enough talking to Dave. You go ahead and open Jade's pesterlog.

_-gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 05:41-  
GG: hi john! :D  
GG: dave was telling me that you were acting weird  
GG: are you okay? :(  
GG: i really hope hes just over-reacting  
GG: john?  
GG: are you there? :(  
GG: john please answer i'm worried! D:  
EB: sorry! :(  
EB: i was messaging dave back  
GG: there you are! :D  
EB: can i please tell you about what happened later?  
EB: i'm really stressed out today, okay?  
GG: sure! :)  
-gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 06:04-  
_

You make your way downstairs to make yourself something for dinner. Dad was still at work, so you were on your own tonight. He'd been staying in the office overnight so he could pull in some more cash. He liked to work overtime and you didn't protest. It looks like he left out some spaghetti noodles and thawed some hamburger for you. Dad always had to make sure you ate healthy, so he planned out your dinner for you. You're not the greatest cook, but you get the job done. You get started cooking the meat and boiling the noodles. In basically no time the meal is done and you eat it. Simple as that, then you wash the dishes you used and go back to your room. Exhaustion sets in, and you fall onto your bed. You noticed it was only around 7 pm. You guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep early. Though now you've noticed you forgot to respond to Rose before you logged off today. Jade probably took care of it; you can deal with everyone tomorrow. You slip into sleep a lot faster than you thought.

You're on the golden ship you once spent three years on, though now that was almost a year and a half ago. You walk through familiar rooms, not really sure what you're looking for. Maybe if you are here Jade was too, or even Dave! You float around the ship with ease with the god powers you owned. You quickly realize that you are probably the only soul on that ship. You panic, and start yelling for your friends. Your cries wouldn't reach anyone despite all your efforts. No one is there. The ship isn't even moving. You're not even sure if time is moving. You aren't sure why, but you look off the edge of the ship. Down below you think you see something. You start floating down, but come to a sudden stop as you realize what's there. You struggle to hold any of your food down as you look at what's at the bottom of this large, black space. You see lots of dead bodies. So many dead bodies. They all seemed familiar, but you couldn't put a name to the rotting faces. Then you look over, only a few feet away, to see the faces you could name. Dave, both of them, is lying on the ground. His limbs seem so twisted. It's like Jack decided to pick him up like a rag doll and toss him and twirl him in his fingers. The image of either one of them is distorted. You only need to look farther on to see both Jade and Rose lying dead as well. Your knees collapsed and you stayed there a while. You brought your hands to your mouth to hopefully help keep yourself from throwing up. It's once you did this that you felt your own warm tears streaming down your face. How could you not realize you were crying?

You wake up in a cold sweat. You're shivering and you can feel the tears on your face. Sleep might as well be your enemy. Everything might as well be your enemy, lots of things have been lately. You look over at your clock to see it's 3 am. You suppose staying awake would be in your favor for now. You can risk exhaustion if all you're going to see are nightmares. You keep yourself awake with some awesome Nic Cage movies until you can get ready for school. You get up from your bed to turn off your DVD player and your TV once the last movie ends. 5:07 am. Close enough. You swap for a clean shirt and jeans and make your way down the steps. You're not really sure there's much else for you to get ready. Your hair is always a knotted mess no matter what you tried to do. You just let it do what it liked. You go into the bathroom to wash your face and comb what you could of your hair. You pass through the kitchen, seeing no point in eating breakfast. Who needs breakfast? All you really had to eat was gross and the fridge was stocked up on cakes anyway. It's not like you could keep food in there if you wanted to. You walk to the door, slipping on some shoes and grabbing a coat. It's a cold November morning, and surely you'd freeze to death in your choice of such a thin shirt. You walk to your bus stop along with some other kids that go to your school. None of you talked, and that was perfectly fine with you. You all load on the bus silently, and then pile off in a crowd of talking and yelling. All of this noise is giving you a headache. You already had one from lack of sleep, so you guess it just got way worse. Not to mention the whole world feels like it's spinning much faster than it should. There's a morning assembly today in the auditorium, great, a booming mic throughout an echoing room full of loudmouth teens. You find a seat that has the least amount of people crowding it, not that it'll make that much a difference. Dave finds you easily and he sits next to you. You expect him to instantly start talking to you and questioning you, but all he's doing is staring into your face. It's like he's checking you out, but he looks more concentrated and it's kind of creepy. "Dude, what is it?"  
"You look tired as hell."  
"Do I?" You're hoping he doesn't catch onto you. You're really hoping he doesn't catch onto you. He gets way too worried over stupid things.  
"Did you even sleep at all? You're even fucking shaking. I don't think you did. I'll take you to the nurses office and I will insist you take a nice long nap in there."  
"I'm fine! I'm really fine, alright? I slept just fine."  
"I can tell when you're lying. You're such a terrible liar. We're going to the nurse's office, come on." He stands up and reaches his hand out to help you up. You stare at it blankly, making it obvious you have no intention of going there. Then he does it. He actually does it. Dave picks you up bridal style and starts walking out of the auditorium with you in his arms. You were going to protest and struggle from his grasp, but you realized you're too tired and weak to even do so. No matter what you aren't going to sleep in there. You know only some sort of nightmare will follow you. Your train of thought is interrupted as Dave walks into the nurse's office, with you still in arms. You weren't really listening to him explain anything to the nurse, but all you know is in that instant you fell right to sleep.

You open your eyes to see you're home, sitting at the piano. You run your fingers across the keys, feeling each one and remembering what note belongs to them. You play whatever music is in front of you, you don't even care what it is, you're just glad to be playing. It feels too right to be playing. You don't even have your piano anymore; Rose broke it. It's funny to think it was broken because of a few stupid little imps. They sure did cause you a lot of trouble back then. You hear a noise from upstairs and stop playing. What could possibly be up there? You get up and climb the stairs carefully, being very cautious to whatever may be up there. You crack open your bedroom door to see your thirteen year old self. You remember this as the very day you started that nightmare game. You watch yourself as you nail posters to the wall. It's so crazy how one day started so much. One day, and one game. You close the door silently and sit with your back to the door.

You open your eyes for real this time. You see the ceiling in the nurse's office. You turn your head to see the nurse sitting at her desk. You read the clock on the wall to see it's 2:10 pm. You slept almost the whole school day. You sit up, which catches the nurse's attention. "Oh, you're awake," she walks over to where you're sitting, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes ma'am. I guess I'll be getting to the last of my classes then. Oh, I'll need a pass." You wait for her to write you a pass, but she doesn't.  
"No, I think you should just go home. You don't live far from here right? You should just walk home and try to rest more at home." She gives you a warm smile.  
"Oh wow, thanks! I'll be going then." You leave the school and start walking home.


End file.
